Jealous In a Week
by kellsojackx3
Summary: A week in Malibu can do alot to a girl's heart. Breakups, cheating, flirting, unusual couples, and a whole lot of drama make up this story. It's possible you might get jealous in a week too, after reading this. Who will end up w/Derrington? Claire? EEW.
1. Intro&Drama

**I'm All About the Intro's**

_**A/N: Heyy! Okay, so this is a new (hopefully, good) story I've come up with. I still have many stories still in-progress, and yes, I hope to continue them. Love Within Texts, is a little hard to come up with ideas and new chapters, but I will do my very best! And I know you guys seem to (hate/like) my other story, Whatevs, Loser so I guess I'll add more chapters to that too. Anyways, this story I came up while playing tennis yesterday, (I know I'm weird like that, but I was thinking about the guy I like).**_

_**Please, enjoy! R&R! :)**_

* * *

**Jealous In a Week**

_Decked out in Prada heels, a gorgeous black BCBG halter dress, I was ready for anything. Well, I thought I was anyways._

My Room, Block Estate

10:16pm

Night

"What do you mean, we're bre-a-kin-g-up?!" Massie cried. Her current state wasn't exactly the most pleasant one. Massie Block was at locked in her room at home, still dressed in an "award-winning" outfit. Knowing what would've happened tonight, she wouldn't have wasted her perfectly ah-mazing, new dress for this aw-ful occasion.

"Well, Mass-Massie, I just think we've been together a little too long." Derrick stuttered. Derrick Harrington was frozen in his room. After thinking about this decision for way too much, he decided to go with what he thought was _best. _One of those decisions was not show up to their usual dinner date, and stay home. He was way too annoyed with her annoying attitude. Derrick's other decision was to rudely break up with his 2-year-girlfriend over the phone. _She deserves it, _he thought.

"But ww-hhyy? What'd I do?" struggled Massie.

"Let's see: you cheated on me _twice_, you stood me up _once, _you used me for my money, and only slept with me when you "felt" like it." Derrick stated.

Over the phone, you could hear Massie terribly crying. She knew she had only done those things because she was forced to by TPC. Massie really truly cared about Derrington, but because of all her friends, she was easily persuaded to do things she didn't want to do. Everyday, she tried to explain to her boyfriend that her friends had cruelly forced her to do them, but he refused to believe it.

"But Derry-" Massie tried.

"Don't call me Derry, ever again." He said firmly.

"Derrick, you know all the time, that I don't do that. People make me!!" Struggled Massie.

"It doesn't matter to me Mass. Not anymore. I can't have you treating me like _trash_ every time I'm near you. It's not fair to me, I can get better girls than you, Mass. Just face it: we're over. Now you can go hang out with the guys you truly want to." Proudly, he hung up.

"Der—" But he had already hung up. There was no use. It was over. _I hope TPC is happy now. All that I've been through! _Massie thought.

_Gawd, that's over with. _Derrick thought.

_I gotta find a way to get over this. Something that'll make me shine through the break-up. _Massie thought. Suddenly, her head lit up, and she had an idea. Something she knew would make her feel brighter than ever.

Massie dialed faster than she'd ever before.

_Cam Fisher_

Cam Fisher was her best friend she felt closest to. His family had always been super close to hers since _forever. _It was just absolutely cool that she had a cute, guy friend on her side. She had an idea. It was a brilliant idea.

"Hey Cam, it's Mass." She heaved.

"Hey." Cam answered. "What's up?"

"I was wondering.." Massie started.

"You wanna hang out, cause' you and Derrick broke up again?" Flatly Cam said.

"No, not this time. I'm so over him now. Anyways, I just got an ah-mazing idea!" Massie continued.

"What?" Cam said, suddenly interested.

"Let's go to Malibu! It's a perfect way to escape _all this drama…_" Massie finished.

"But, you love drama, Mass!" Cam cried.

"Usually, yes. But it's getting tiring, and I don't tire, I create excitement. So…whaddya think?"

"Well…okay. But what's the catch?" He gave in. He knew her so well, always knowing there was more to the plan.

"Let's each bring a friend. You know, we can play a little matchmaker. Send them on a blind date! Since we don't have relationships on our own, we can totally hook other people up! Right? C'mon, it'll be fun!!" Happily, she calmly said.

"Alright, one friend right? I'll meet you at your house tomorrow for the details." _Score!_

"Yay! Thanks, Cam. And yea, I'll meet you tomorrow at my house. And remember, don't tell your friend about this "blind date" thing. Bring someone you know needs cheering up, and a new girl in her life.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Cam said, sounding exhausted. _Click._

_Yes! The perfect set-up! _I thought. _Now, all I have to do is ask Claire if she'll come._

**--xx--**

Terrace, Block Estate

10:30am

Morning

"What's up with the rush?" Claire Lyons breathed. She had rushed in from her house looking cute, but way messy. She was decked out in all Hollister, looking like she had nothing else better to wear. Still she looked cute, with red/white flip flops, dark-wash denim shorts, a cute green tank, and her hair high up in a ponytail. Finishing her quick look, she swished on some Hollister lip gloss. Massie caught her putting some on, on her way over here. Obviously, she was exhausted from getting ready so fast. It was kind of last minute. Even though she was totally breathless, it was a short walk from her guesthouse to their main house. _She probably just didn't want to keep me waiting._ I thought.

"Nothing. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Massie ignoring her question.

"Sorry. It's just short noti—" Claire started.

"Save it, I know. It's just, I have a great idea!" Massie stated. She motioned for Claire to sit down next to her at their Spanish-inspired glass table. It was the perfect setting for a nice tea.

"What?" Claire asked, suddenly excited.

"You know, how you've been in that mood, you've called "depressed" lately?" Massie asked with absolute no interest.

"Yea. And FYI: it's not depressed, it's called "Taking a break from Dating"." Claire informed.

"Whatevs. Anyways, I know how to get you out of it!"

"How?? I've been dying." Claire pretending to fan herself with a napkin she picked up from the table. Massie nodded, rolling her eyes.

"First, rate me." Massie said, changing the subject. Claire wondered why, but she didn't object. Massie looked fabulous in a purple/white hoodie, a white "tennis" skirt, Prada pumps, and cute purple jewelry which she noticed were from some small boutique in Asia, which Massie had mentioned before, but Claire couldn't recall the name.

"Uhh.. 9.9" Claire gave. She knew it was absolutely what she said. Her outfit was ah-dorable. When of the better few, she had worn days after the other times she'd broken up with Derrington.

"Good. Moving on. We're going to Malibu!" Massie announced. "We're going to be spending our week there in a 5-star hotel and meeting famous celebs. During our stay, we were invited to 6 parties, and 3 club nights. We ah-greed to all, as long as we have hawt dates coming with us. Following us, will be Isacc, and a few other friends." She finished sounding like an assistant telling her boss this week's publicity views.

"OMG! Really??" Claire shrieked. _Wait, friends, what friends? _She thought.

"What friends?" She asked.

"Just some people you don't know, don't worry. And the best part is your parents already agreed! I had my mom talk to them, and you know how she's so convincing." Massie smiled.

"Wow. Great! Thanks!" Claire hugged Massie and it couldn't get any better. She believed her mom was very convincing. I mean she was the one, who convinced her parents to get Claire a cell phone _way before _she was supposed to.

Massie returned the hug, and smirked. "Thanks. This is going to be awesome!" Fanning herself with an expensive purple Chinese fan, she told the main details to Claire.

"Wait, what about TPC?"Claire asked.

"Oh, they won't be going. They already have plans with their families over the break. It'll just be us!" Massie told. _Yea, right. I had to lie to them about all week, saying I had plans with my family. There was no way I was going to let them ruin our great week in Malibu. It's just gonna be me and Claire, and Cam, and his special guest of course. _Massie thought.

_A whole week alone with Massie? Yes! _Claire thought.

"Anyways, gotta kick you out. TPC's coming, and we're planning a surprise, and sadly you're not invited, so shoo!!" Suddenly, Massie confessed.

"Really? But I was gonn—"

"No! Go, and anyways don't you have plans with Layne?" Massie snickered.

"Oh yeah! Thanks. Later!" Claire quickly said and ran back to her house and out the door.

Soon after she left, Cam came walking out from her front door and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Mass. Can't wait for tomorrow!" Cam announced.

"I know!" Massie shrieked. She stood up, and hugged Cam. He hugged her back and they sat down, and

Shortly after Massie and Cam had an argument about each other's guests, trying to guess each other's mystery friend, they gave up. They started laughing, looking like the perfect couple. Massie called over her new maid, Sherra, and they ordered lunch and drinks.

Once it was served in a perfect order, and they were both settled, Massie told Cam the details of their fun-to-be-trip.

**(A/N: Sorry about none of the details, but Massie's just basically reviewing what she went over with Claire to Cam.)**

Then when Cam announced he had to leave and help Harris, his older brother, at work, Massie gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he left. Satisfied with her afternoon, she was hungry for another great night to her perfect morning. Not happy, she forgot the trip was tomorrow and she still hadn't packed, Massie headed back up to her room, kicked off her shoes, played her new IPod stereo, and set to work. After an hour, she had packed 2 outfits, and she knew that was no way to begin her _long_ packing. She heard _7 Things_ play by _Miley Cyrus _and she knew she had to get to work. As she packed and listened, Massie thought sadly of Derrick.

_The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

_  
It's awkward and its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, he's not coming back_

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like_

The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

Massie couldn't help but cry at what TPC had made her do. She couldn't help but suffer from losing someone she had lost. But that was the end. Just like it was the end of the song. It was the end of that relationship, and she need, she wanted to move on. And this week was what she needed oh-so-desperately to help her stay strong. This week was going to make her life, and without TPC there, absolutely everything would go her way, and only her way.


	2. AuThOr's ReViEw!

**Author's Review**

**Sorry about all the confusion on the story. Let's review, and clear this up! Okay? :) And I take no offense to any of your readers' comments! Please keep reading, I promise with all my heart that I will continue and update this too! I love this story, so much! :)**

**

* * *

**

_-Claire is not in TPC, but she's been Massie's bff for a really long time. Kristen is the leader of TPC, and Claire is clearly not allowed in their exclusive group. _

_-Claire lives in Massie's guesthouse, as a family friend who is looking for a house, but Massie does really like Claire. She isn't a loser in this story, she has "okay" clothes, and still envies Massie, but they definitely don't hate each other. _

_-Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan think that Massie's ditched them for Claire, but Massie is trying to stay friends with everyone. Massie have never been the leader of TPC, but she's always been in the original group. _

_-So, for revenge on Massie, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan decide to teach Massie a lesson. They force her to do horrible things to her relationship, and they know Massie hates "disobeying" them. She feels that being in TPC will totally help her with her reputation, it helped her get Derrington! So, she stays in TPC as long as she can until she can really become popular herself and make Claire her beta._

_-Cam and Claire have never been in a relationship because Claire doesn't go to BOCD. Claire and Cam have never met before. Claire goes to another private school, but it's always been co-ed._

_-In my story, Alicia is with Josh, Kristen is with Griffin, and Dylan is single._

_-Massie has only ever dated Derrington, and never had a crush on anyone before._

_-Cam secretly loves Massie, but stays being her best friend. Even when he meets Claire, (a gorgeous goddess, not as hot as Massie, but…) he still is totally in love with Massie. _

_-Massie doesn't know Cam likes her. _

**

* * *

**

**I hope I've made everything crystal clear! I'm going to continue this story today, but I just wanted to make this all clear first. Thanks! Please keep reviewing! **

_**Thanks to-**_

_**lipglossgirlsavestheday**_

_**3, berry.boba.nut.**_


	3. Stunning Party

**Forgot to do: Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, but I own the plot! I mean I've got to take some credit, right? Please don't think I'm snooty, I just think every author should take some acknowledgement of their creativity to their stories. **

**Sit back, drink a few Strawnana Berry smoothies, and enjoy the **_**long, entertaining **_**chapter…… **

New York International Airport

6:16am

Next Day, beginning day of Malibu Week

"I am so-not a morning person!" Massie grouched. _Uuugghhh, who in the world gets up like this?_ She thought. Grouchy and grumpy, Massie Block began her walk down the "runway" to her airplane. Looking slimming in a cute bright green Calvin Klein sundress, skinny, tanned legs, oversized green and white polka-dot Coach Sunglasses, white D&G heels , Massie strutted her way down to her family's private jet. Wondering why her car didn't just drive her all the way to the plane and why she had to walk in a public area, she noticed hot, way older guys waving at her and whistling, giving her props for her short dress, and skinny legs to show off. Knowing this wasn't the absolute most dazzling entrance, it would have to do anyways.

_Finally, something to show off I'm extremely rich. _She thought. When she reached her private terminal, looking outside the window, she saw her bright purple jet stunning for the crowd to admire.

Lucky enough not to have to drag her carry-on's with her, she said bye-bye to her beloved audience, air-kissed a few guys, and she strutted her way off to Malibu. _Oh, I'm loving this already._ Massie thought.

She climbed aboard her heavy-duty plane, and said a polite, but yet snooty hello to some of the workers aboard. In a few seconds, Massie settled into her own deluxe purple couch and was delivered her favorite smoothie, Strawnana Berry, fresh, from a nearby "Robek's" and was speed-reading through some fashion magazine she didn't know the name of. _Ahh, it's good to feel important. _She thought. Massie rolled her eyes at her own thought, but hey, you had to feel the rich sometimes. Her family wasn't the richest of all the families in Westchester, but they definitely still spoiled their only daughter.

Saying _cya _to her glorious NY, and waving _hello_ to Malibu, she smiled and looked out the window. Sadly, her adorable little pug wasn't allowed in Malibu, they had some rule against them. Anyways, Bean would've been happier at home.

After 3 hours of watching movies, eating herself full, then exercising on a treadmill all on the plane, she decided to take a nice 1-hour nap, and then call Claire and Cam. She needed to give them some heads-up on tonight's plans.

Climbing into her "King" Size bed, with a purple/white comforter on top, she asked the pilot to crank the air-conditioner and she easily snoozed away. As she slept, she wondered, what Derrick was doing right 

at the exact moment. Then she remembered Cam, his cute two-colored eyes, his adorable hair, his slim body next to hers, he was exactly like Derrington, maybe a little bit better. Falling asleep into deep thought, she forgot that it was kind of odd to like your best friend.

"Massie, please wake up. We are about to land in 15 minutes, and we'd like you to strap tight." A polite, blonde lady said as she shook Massie awake.

"Huh? Ww-hhat?" Massie muttered. Suddenly, she widened her eyes, and instantly awoken. Massie understood now, and quickly got up. She didn't want to one of the workers to see her hair messy and all her expensive make-up smeared on her pillow.

"I'm sorry about the sheets." Massie lied, she really only cared about fixing herself before they landed.

"It's alright. Freshen up quick. We'll be landing soon." And with that, the lady walked away back to the pilot's cabin.

Massie hopped out of bed, fixed her dress, brushed her hair, and reapplied some Chanel make-up. Only now had she realized she had over-slept. Quickly, Massie grabbed her Burberry bag, and her new purple "Envy" phone, and started to text Claire. After that, she would text Cam. Cam and Claire had both agreed that they would buy their own plane tickets in "first-class", that they didn't want to ride in Massie's private jet. What Massie didn't know, was that really, they planned to buy "coach" tickets. They both knew that if Massie found out what seats they really bought, she would've punished them, _BAD. _

_**(A/N: I know usually people can't use their phones on planes, but all of them are very close in range to land, so they have small service. Make sense?)**_

**MASSIE: hey, I'm landing, wher r u?**

**CLAIRE: already at the hotel**

**MASSIE: realy? that soon?**

**CLAIRE: yep :) we're going to a party 2nite rite?**

**MASSIE: uh-huh. Let's meet in the lobby at 10:30 tonight.**

**CLAIRE: okay. Cya then**

**MASSIE: ciao! :)**

**CLAIRE: w8, wat should I wear??**

Massie ignored Claire's last text. _She really needs to learn on her own. _Massie thought.

In the next 5 minutes, she text with Cam:

**MASSIE: hola! r u ther yet?**

**CAM: Nope. Me and ?? r still on the plane.**

**MASSIE: realy? I'm just landing, my guest is already ther.**

**CAM: good. So the plan, is set? We're meeting at the party w/our guests' right?**

**CAM: and no, I will not tel u who my guest is**

**MASSIE: but, pls?**

**CAM: no, u'll c in time! **

**MASSIE: fine, party-pooper.**

**CAM: cya, babe!**

Massie was too stunned to answer. Did he just call her _his_ babe? Or was it just a term, guys used? Either way, she didn't reply. Anyways, the plane had landed and she was ready as ever to strut right out and show everyone why she's totally famous in Malibu. Massie was ready to stun hearts, and could face anything.

**--xx--**

Lobby, Woodfin Hotel

10:15pm

Same day, Night

"Ku-laire, let's party!" Massie shouted from across the lobby. Claire turned her blonde head towards Massie and instantly smiled.

"Hey Mass. I'm ready are you?" Claire asked.

"Do I look ready? Of course, I do, don't answer that!" Massie pointed down to her outfit. She was wearing a very sleek dark blue dress, with a V-neck line. Wearing 14-carat diamond necklaces, a sliver-headband and bright purple flats, she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look great." Claire reassured. She was wearing a hot white blazer, with a green, long tank pulling out. With Prada white flats, and some chunky jewelry she looked like a solid 9.1

Linking arms, they strolled along towards their long, black limo that was awaiting their dreamy arrival. Soon after a mere 10 minutes, they arrived at their long-awaited destination. Grabbing their wristlets, making sure their lip gloss was pure, they grabbed each other's arms again and walked through the press and crowd looking like angels, but with style.

"Wow, look at these people." Claire shouted. Massie replied with a nod, and a smile.

"Claire, can we just head in now?" Massie shouted. Massie and Claire air-kissed their beloved fans, gave a few curtsies, and walked up to the entrance.

"Names?" A tall, strong-looking security guy asked. He didn't even look up from his clipboard which was stacked with papers.

"Don't you know who we are?" Massie asked, rolling her eyes.

"What? Oh you're William Block's daughter right?" The man asked, looking up from his clipboard. He motioned to go inside, while saying, "Your other guests are already there."

Massie nodded, said a quick, "Thanks.", then headed off, still linking arms with Claire.

Claire quickly spotted a few guys sitting at the bar, and pointed at them, asking if that was them. She had never seen them before, so she had no idea what the mysterious guys we were supposed to meet looked like.

Massie shook her head. _That's definitely not Cam and his special guest. _She thought, seeing the bulky, heavy, young guys drinking their heads off.

And suddenly, she saw them. Massie pointed to them, and Claire knew it was them. Massie and Claire skipped on over. Shortly after Massie saw Cam and his friend, she wished she hadn't. Massie recognized the brown shaggy hair, muscular arms, and plaid shorts, she wanted to lock herself in a closet, and eat the key herself. Claire had no idea what was going on so she let go of Massie and quickly introduced herself. She was proud and happy, knowing it couldn't get any better than that. On the other hand, Massie thought she was going to puke. _What's going on? _She thought. _Cam wouldn't bring him, he just wouldn't!_

"Hi, I'm Claire. You must be Cam?" Claire asked, looking at Cam.

He nodded, and looked over Claire's shoulder and tried to find Massie. He motioned to his friend, that that was his oh-so-popular best friend, Massie. The guy nodded, not really seeing her, but smiled anyways. His friend wasn't exactly happy to be there at the moment. At the same time, Massie walked on over, placing a fake smile on her pretty, smooth face, and was ready to face the worst.

"Massie?" Cam shouted, waving at her.

"Massie??" Derrick Harrington screamed.

"Derrick?" Massie shrieked.

"Why are we shouting?" Claire questioned.

Derrick and Massie kept screaming, and their mouths hung open for a long time, until they both understood what was going on.

"Look, Mass, D, lemme explain." Cam started.

"Don't." Derrick interrupted. He got up from their table, and started walking away through the crowd toward the back. Claire chased after him, not knowing what was going on, and tried to introduce herself again. "Wait!" You could faintly hear her shout to him.

"Mass-"Cam tried.

"Why did you bring him?" Massie started to cry.

"I wanted to get him over the break-up, I didn't know you would be so upset." Cam finished, comforting her, and starting to pull her into him.

She stopped crying, almost as quickly as she started, and got up.

"No. I'm fine. Let's just dance." Massie said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Cam said.

"Yea, definitely."

Massie and Cam got up to dance, and danced like they were boyfriend-girlfriend, but really they were just best friends, dancing in the perfect motion and body. But soon, they broke apart, and noticed something disturbing that broke the world's heart.

And, suddenly, something nobody expected to happen. Derrick and Claire reappeared back from the crowd. They showed everyone something no one seemed to think would happen. As the two walked back to Cam and Massie, Claire and Derrick were, well, kissing.

The two were stuck in a lip-lock, not pulling away at all as they helped each other walk back to Cam and Massie.

"What the he--?" Massie shrieked.

But Claire and Derrick couldn't hear her, or they didn't want to. They were making out, apparently the cutest couple at the party. Considering, the whole party crowd had started drinking and dancing and were staring at the hot, new couple hitting it off.

They didn't flirt, they didn't need words, they just needed each other.

And when you have everyone you need, others can get jealous. They can get jealous real fast. Maybe even faster than a week.


	4. Hey jEaLoUsY

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This chapter was dedicated to my best buddies: my dogKimmy, my catKitty. **

**I will definitely continue this story, but should I continue my other story "Love Within Texts"? I'm not sure! ****Can you please review this story or the other story with an answer? And while you're at it, review my stories too! heehee.**

**Thanks to you all, 3, berry.boba.nut.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I'm not a big fan of the song below, but it definitely fits the story and its meaning. Hope you like! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Hey Jealousy **

**by Gin Blossoms**

_And you know it might not be that bad  
You were the best Id ever had  
If I hadnt blown the whole thing years ago  
I might not be alone  
Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
And let the cops chase us around  
The past is gone but something might be found  
To take its place...hey jealousy  
And you can trust me not to think  
And not to sleep around  
If you dont expect too much from me  
You might not be let down  
Cause all I really want is to be with you  
_

La' Nightclub, Malibu

11:30pm

What Day? Hell.

"Ku-laire!!" Massie screamed at the top of her lungs!

"Derrick??" Cam yelled obviously trying to take Massie's side.

"Cam-do something!" shrieked Massie, shoving Cam towards the kissing couple.

Massie turned around and noticed everyone in a circle surrounding her, Cam, her "bff", and her ex-bf. Cam hurried over to Derrick, and forcefully pulled him off of Claire. Claire hadn't noticed they had separated so she still had her lips pursed. "DD-Derrick?"

Derrick had only then realized he had been pulled away, but by then Cam had already dragged to the back exit of the nightclub.

Massie couldn't believe what just happened. _What is going on??_ She thought. And suddenly, with all the power she could manage she grabbed Claire by her blonde-highlighted hair, and pulled her to the bathroom. "Ku-laire?? What the hell were you doing?" Massie whispered-yelled, as soon as she pushed Claire into a stall. Quickly, with alpha-like, Massie shoved Claire into a narrow stall, locked it from the outside, and ran outside back to the crowd ignoring Claire's helpless cries of struggle.

As soon as she ran back to the crowd, she noticed Cam and Derrick fist-fighting. Cam was just trying to defend himself, but Derrick was heavily throwing terrible blows at Cam's chest.

"D, you gotta stop! I'm just trying to keep you from doing something wrong!" Cam yelled.

"No, you're trying to take your little 'girlfriend's' side! That's why I broke up with her! How could you take her side??" Derrick said back, tackling Cam after.

"I'm not! But you can't just kiss some girl, just to make your ex-girlfriend jealous!" Cam said.

"Www-hat? No! I-I-just.." stuttered Derrick.

"You know it's true!" Cam said, back. Derrick looked away, but Massie was looking right into his eyes. She could sense the truth on his face from what Cam said. She didn't know what to think.

"Please, D, if you want to do something to ruin your life, do something else. This isn't the right thing." Cam argued.

"I gotta go. Hotel." Derrick muttered. Cam let go of his shirt, and let him walk away alone. Just when he opened the door, Claire came chasing after him. Apparently, she escaped from the restroom. Derrick let Claire walk him to his hotel room, and Massie and Cam stayed back. Massie was still shocked, she 

couldn't totally understand what just happened. All she knew was that she was extremely jealous. It was horrible to think that her one, true love, was just pulled away from her, by her best friend. One day she thought Claire and her were perfect friends, and that her and Derrick were soul mates, and the other day she was broken apart from both of them on one trip.

Scared of what would happen next with Claire and Derrick alone in a hotel room, she stumbled, and even though Cam caught her before her head hit the floor, she blacked out. Massie Block blacked out in front of the whole crowd, witnessing everything that was going wrong with her life.

**--xx--**

Massie/Claire's Room, Woodfin Hotel

12:24am

What Day? Still Hell.

"Mass, please wake up. C'mon Mass. Open your eyes!" A guy was shaking her and trying to wake her up. All of a sudden, Massie Block woke up. She blinked her eyes a few times, before her eyes stopped blurring and the clear vision flew in.

_Who would shake me now?? At this time, I'd rather be dead. I can't stand seeing two people who are horrible for each other, be together! Ugghh, I need a massage!! _Massie thought.

Turning on her side, she suddenly noticed who the guy was next to her sitting on the bed. She had expected Cam, yet who she saw, was entirely the opposite.

Sitting on her bed, his knees touching her chest, was Derrick Harrington. There. Him. Her ex-boyfriend, who just made out with her best friend. On her bed.

It seemed like he didn't notice she was awake yet. He seemed to be day-dreaming, because he was looking the other way, in total focus. Derrick didn't seem to see that she was staring right at him.

"Oh Mass. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…oh I don't know. I love you, but you're so much too. Claire just seems simple and straight, and I can't decide." Derrick muttered, talking to himself.

Massie quickly closed her eyes, hoping he'd continue talking aloud. She wanted to hear everything that he really felt, until he was done. But, what he did next, truly showed how he felt and thought.

Derrick pulled her up from her pillow, and held her head and body with his muscular arms. He kissed her directly on the lips, and hugged her tight. Suddenly, he starting pulling off her dress, until she was left in her underwear, clear and straight just to his liking.

It was time to stop him. It was now or never before he did something she would really regret.

Opening her eyes, and pulling away from Derrick she glared at him in horror.

"Mass? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake. I thought, you know, you'd be hot or something." Derrick apologized.

"Derrick, am I a hotel attendant?" Massie asked, sweetly as her anger could give her.

"No, look, Mass before you say—"

"Then why are you checking me out?" Massie screamed.

"Okay, Mass, I just came to apologize and make sure you were okay."

"Derrick, did you bring me back to my room?"

"Well, no, but.." he stuttered.

"Did you help me into my bed _without stripping me?_"

"No, but Mass.."

"Then, it's clear who's the winner. Cam!" Massie called.

"He's not here." Derrick replied.

"Then where is he?" Massie asked, standing up while grabbing her dress and slipping back into it.

"He went out to dinner with Claire. I told him I'd stay with you." Derrick answered.

"Uuughh, but I want Cam!" Massie whined.

"Why? Are you guys dating or something?" Derrick asked mischievously.

"Eeew, no! I just want him, at least he doesn't go too far!" Massie practically spat in his face.

She walked away from him, turned to go to the restroom, and just screamed at the top of her lungs, leaving Derrick stunned.

Massie shut the door behind her, and locked it before Derrick could barge in.

"Mass, please, lemme just talk to you, without you insulting me!" Derrick cried.

"And that's my fault?" Massie snapped through the door.

"Yes! You're the one who ruined _us!_" Derrick snapped back.

Not being able to admit the truth in what he said, she just cried until she was able to say something back.

"Oh, Derrick, just go! Okay? I don't need a babysitter, and I definitely don't need you!" Massie cried.

"Well, okay then. Consider me gone forever!" Derrick jealously said. Massie heard Derrick slam the door behind him, and Derrick heard her cry jealously.

**--xx--**

Italian Restaurant, Woodfin Hotel

1:56am

What Day? Jealous day.

"So, you really like Derrick?" Cam asked.

"Yes! I cannot stop thinking about that kiss! It's totally killing me!" Claire whined. She smiled at Cam, it was so totally easy to talk with him. It was like talking to yourself in the mirror, except he gave you sweet feedback.

"I know the feeling." muttered Cam.

"Whaddya mean? You like someone?" Claire asked with pure interest.

"Yea..but she likes someone else." Cam sadly replied.

"Oh, well it happens a lot. But..if you're interested in a deal, I think we may be able to help each other. Wanna give it a try?" Claire asked.

"Well, sure, why not? What's the plan?"

"I think that the hardest way to fall for someone is JEALOUSY." Claire proudly said.

"Jealousy? That's your 'big' plan??" Cam said, obviously disappointed.

"Yep, when you 'love' someone, you have to show them you'll go to a lot of lengths for that person. And to show you're not pushing too hard, but it's obvious you do love her, you have to go out with someone else. Show your true love that you are totally dying hard for her, but go out with someone else to prove 

you have what it takes to tell her you're good enough for other girls too. So, then when she feels stressed and totally hard for you, you'll have your girl totally falling for you!" Claire announced.

"Wow, that's, that's brilliant!" Cam agreed.

"So, here's the deal:

1, I'll help you get Massie if you help me get Derrick.

2, I won't tell anyone you like Massie, if you swear not to tell anyone I like Derrick.

3, I will keep Massie and Derrick away from each other, and you're going to help too.

Deal?"

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Cam asked, not really thinking of the deal, just wanting Massie.

"Wait, how'd you know I like Massie?" Cam asked again.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, and it's written all over your face." Claire giggled.

"Oh well, I didn't want to seem to desperate." Cam tried.

"Too late! Ha!" Claire laughed.

"Okay, okay. We get it. Can we just move on to the plan?" Cam said, trying to change the subject.

"Yea, so I think that you should date some Malibu chick who will drive Massie nuts if she sees you with her." Claire suggested.

"Yea, yea, that's good! Thanks, gotta go!" Cam hurried, getting up from the table, and paying for the bill.

But before he could leave, Claire grabbed his hand, and stopped Cam.

"Wait—, you have to help me too. Remember?" Claire reminded him.

"Oh yeah, how to get Derrick back? Well, you totally hooked Derrick when you kissed him, so just make out with him again. Good idea? Just plan a really romantic date with him, and attack him during it. Good luck, gotta get me a girlfriend!" Cam hurried. Right when he was about to run off again, Claire "attacked" Cam by hugging him. It was a sweet, friendly hug, but someone else saw them, and he didn't think it was so nice. Cam pulled apart from Claire, gave her a quick smile, and hurried off and thought about how jealous Massie would soon be.

_Why were they hugging? What did it mean? What would Massie think? What am I thinking? Are they together? _All of these questions swarmed Derrick's head, as he saw Cam and Claire hug "affectionately". As soon as he saw them attached, he headed off, followed Cam, and hoped that this was just something to get him jealous. Because, weirdly, it was working.


	5. Messed Up DaTeS

****

Heyy readers!

**I'm super sorry I haven't updated in so long! My Microsoft Word got totally messed up, and I couldn't fix it until about 30 minutes ago. Ever since it's been good, I've written away, and been trying to come up with new updates for my stories! Please forgive me, because I haven't been busy **_**at all, believe me,**_** I've just been without writing! If my stories are going in a way that's not the way you want the story to turn out (that's with any of my stories) please feel free to tell me! OH, but don't PM me, cuz my email, believe it or not, is jacked up too. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm going to update:**

**Love Within Texts**

**In My Heart, It's Possible**

**tomorrow because I'm super tired! But don't worry, I will definitely add more, longer chapters soon!**

**Thanks for all my readers who keep R&R! **

**lve, berry.boba.nut.**

**

* * *

**

**Massie's Hotel Room, Woodfin Hotel**

**10am**

**Next Day**

"You're setting me up on a blind date??" Massie shrieked. How could she go on a blind date when all her "Derrick-drama" was still floating around her, eating her up!

"Well, yea. I think you gotta loosen up a little. You know, date someone a bit nicer? And someone who knows you better?" Cam tried. He really needed to persuade Massie to do this. Even though Claire had suggested going out with someone new to make Massie jealous, he just couldn't do it. He knew Claire was just trying to get him to help her and Derrington hook up. So, he took a different route. Cam decided to just be the nice guy, and go on a date with Massie. Without Massie completely realizing she was on a date.

"No way. There is absolutely no way I am going out with another guy after all of that just happened yesterday!" She looked like she was about to slap Cam and start crying. Cam just kept giving her that sweet smile though.

"What if that guy was cute and nice? What if he was sweet and just wouldn't dare break your heart? Just give mmee—I mean him, I chance. Please? For me?? C'mon Mass, ya know you want me!" Cam pulled her into a hug, and she didn't resist, but she didn't exactly return the hug either. He still took it as an agreement though, so he just kept smiling.

Massie was in on the plan, now he just had to work on the Claire and Derrick mission. This was going to be a lot harder, because there was no way Derrick would go out with Claire. He knew that he was too good for her, and being the stubborn dude he is, it was going to be a lot tougher. And plus, he definitely liked Kristen more with Derrick, not _Claire_.

--xx--

**The Lobby, Woodfin Hotel**

**11:16am**

**Same Day**

"So, Cammie is Derrick all for it?" Claire purred. She was wearing an extremely short D&G sundress, and small white flats. Her green, blue, and white bangles and earrings perfectly accessorized her outfit. Who knew Claire had become such a Massie-wannabe or a slut??

"Uhh yeah. He's in. So is Massie. The plan is you and Derrick take one limo, and me and Mass take another one." Cam said, not really even paying attention to her. He was really nervous about the plan, he knew Claire would get a little irritated that he didn't follow her plan. _Oh well, _he thought.

_It was really easy for me to get Derrick to go. I just persuaded him that he was going to a hot-dog convention down on the Malibu beach, and he was all for it. Literally. He was getting ready and packing his backpack with money before I had even finished telling him that Claire would be tagging along too. Derrick would just find out on his own, I guess. Derrick would think they're just friends, but Claire would think they're on a date, so everyone wins! I just gotta make sure nothing happens to tip either of them off. _I thought for a while before I realized Claire was waving her hands in front of me, motioning Massie's arrival from the North elevator, while Derrick came from the South elevator.

Massie looked dead gorgeous in a fluffy **(yes, fluffy, but it's super cute, check Forever and look it up under casual) **green blouse, with a white tank seen under it, which was barely seen on the bottom. She had True Religion dark wash jeans on, with ah-mazing high purple boots.

Derrick had on an open button-down cowboy shirt on with some old jeans and Puma sneakers. Cam didn't recognize his shirt and realized it must be an old, dirty outfit he put on, knowing he'd be getting his shirt pretty messy from the hot-dogs.

Massie and Derrick locked eyes in a glaring contest, but then both looked away, and headed in opposite direction to their "dates".

Massie walked over to Cam, where he had a limo waiting to take them to a petite French restaurant, which was casual, yet totally stylish and classic.

Claire strutted over to Derrick, where she made an "eeww" face and stuck out her tongue at his outfit, but he didn't seem to notice. She grabbed her hand into his, and he quickly pulled it away. He was too busy reading the brochure about the history of hot-dogs that Cam had given him earlier.

Already, Claire and Derrick skipped away happily toward their limo and quickly headed off to the date/convention event.

They didn't even say a word to each other, as they both left.

That wasn't what happened with Cam and Massie though.

"Heyy, Cam!" Massie grinned. She obviously seemed happier than yesterday.

"Hi Mass! You seem totally giddy." Cam said, hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed that he was her date.

"Well, I am! I mean, I'm going on a blind date with a super cute guy, and my horoscope said that if I've been down lately, I should change my attitude otherwise I'm gonna grow old with bad luck and _wrinkles!_ So of course, I had to change my attitude!! Well, where's my date?" Massie smiled.

"Oh, well, he's gonna be at the restaurant to meet you." Cam stuttered.

"But why does it look like you're going too? I mean are you gonna eat with us?" Massie asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, well, I'm just going to escort you." Cam repeated.

"Oh-kay. Well, we should go right? You made the reservations?" Massie inquired, just trying to go with it.

"Totally. Let's go. We don't want to keep your date waiting."

They both climbed into their black stretch limo and talked and gossiped the entire way there. Inside, feelings were about to develop. Emotions changed, attitudes raised, and laughs could be heard from the hotel all the way to the restaurant.

Clearly, there would be some drama coming up.

**

* * *

**

**So, how was that? I've decided to make it a complete Cassie story, and kind of leave the Clarrington part hanging, becuz they're not my fave pairing, sorry. Don't worry, Claire will soon get the tip that she's not wanted by Derrick, and find someone else. But, Derrick will realize something too.**

**He's truly in love with Massie Block, and he always will be, but now someone is blocking his way.**

**R&R! :))**


	6. Sigh So Much Drama Sigh

**Lalala, sorry for not updating quicker! **

**Lalala, R&R! :))**

* * *

**Petite French Restaurant**

**12:00pm**

**Same Day**

_It took about 45 minutes to get to the beach front restaurant. When they got there, Massie didn't get exactly what she thought she would._

"What do you mean you're my date?" Massie shrieked, for about the 100th time today.

"Well, I kinda wanted to go out with you today, so I told you about this cute guy, aka, your blind date, which is technically me. Are you mad?" Cam asked, nervous.

"Well, duh! I'm not happy. We're friends! Why can't we just stay that way?" Massie looked like she was about to cry.

"We can! It's just, I want to be more!" Cam took a few steps toward her, but Massie stepped away.

"I-I-dd-don't!" Massie ran away, to the front entrance. She slammed open the door, and ran outside.

Obviously the whole "I like you more than a friend" definitely took Massie off guard.

As she ran out, she heard Cam shout, "What happened to you staying happy? I thought you didn't want wrinkles!" **(Check last chapter)**

**--xx--**

**MPOV.**

I couldn't take this. Cam liking me? That's not possible. He's like my best friend! I can't believe this. It's too much.

And with that, I ran, and ran, besides people calling my name, snapping pictures, and gossiping about me.

**EVERYONE'SPOV.**

"Please Mass!" She didn't hear him. Massie was too busy running off, while Cam called and shouted after her. She was too ahead, and even though Cam was probably faster than her, he wasn't the guy to chase after her. He'd find her later. Cam was kind of hungry, and he could pick up something for Massie too.

Back in the restaurant, Cam walked through the front entrance, and the instant he did it, he regretted it completely. Paparazzi and photographers surrounded the area, waiting for an explanation of why Massie Block, THE MASSIE BLOCK ran out crying. Was it all because of Cam Fisher? They didn't know, but Cam wasn't about to tell them either. He wanted to keep this private; otherwise Massie would never forgive him.

**CPOV.**

After picking up some decent pasta and garlic bread I walked out of the restaurant, leaving behind the paparazzi and I searched for Massie.

"Mass! Where are you?" I walked down the a dark alley way, and all I saw was a small club. It was called "Teal Club" and thinking back, this is the way Massie went down, I stepped inside the dark club. There were plenty of people dancing, and drinking. I couldn't believe how popular this small club turned out to be. There was a modernized glass drinking counter with tall, older people crowded around it. There were at least 3 bartenders. Plenty of waitresses jogged around handling orders. At the back of the room, there was a DJ and a large stereo behind him blasting cool music. Sweet smelling food mixed with the smell of smoke, and alcoholic drinks. I noticed a couple making out on a table near the restroom in the back of the room. They kind of seemed familiar. It couldn't be Massie, right? Oh, I was wrong.

It was Massie, making out with some dude. And that dude had no shirt. But surprisingly, he looked familiar too. Oh. My. Gawd.

That dude was…

And I know him, all too well.

**MPOV.**

"ooh, your lips are so soft!" I whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Massie?!" Some guy shouted at me.

I detached my lips from my new boyfriend, and looked up.

"Cam?" Massie asked.

"Yea, what are you doing..with DERRICK??" Cam shouted.

"Oh, hey dude." Derrick wiped his lips, and finally noticed one of his best friends standing right there.

"What are you guys doing??" Cam yelled again.

"Oh, making out, kissing, whatever you wanna call it." Massie replied cooly.

"What's wrong with that dude? You seem kinda pissed." Derrick answered.

"Well, I don't know. I leave Massie alone for an hour, and her lips are pressed against yours!" Cam just totally lost his cool.

"Yea, about that. We sorta made up. I couldn't you know, go out with you, and then I saw Derrick here, and we just met up. You know, clicked again." Massie smoothly said.

"Dude, we're like so together again! And, I was just so tired of Claire, and then I met Massie here, so we just talked it out, and you know started doing a little making out." Derrick smiled.

"Bb-ut-I-jj-ust-don't-gg-get-how, oh this is way too complicated!" Cam was too confused and not so understanding. Oh well.

(End of Chapter)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(A/N below:)

**Okay, short chapter right? Well, one can only write so much in one day. Sorry. And again, I ran out of ideas, but don't worry! You're getting an update tomorrow, asap! **

**OH, and for all you Cassie fans, don't stress it. Cam and Massie will still end up together, just in different ways, and wayy more romantic. **

_**Sneaky Peeky:**_

_**Chapter7: In All Its Glory (Title name might be revised)**_

_**-Jealousy is on its way! Let this be the longest story you've ever read about so much jealousy and cheating.**_

_**-Claire looks for Derrick. (hint: doesn't find him. Haha, sorry for you, Claire!)**_

_**-She goes looking for Cam. And when she does, Cam is so eager to get it on. **_

_**-Massie is.. jealous! Again! What more could she want? She has Derrick back! So, why does she feel Cam exciting her all of a sudden when he's with Claire?**_

**Cya next time!**

**:))**

**Lve, berry.boba.nut.**


End file.
